Linda McCarriston
Linda McCarriston is an American poet and academic. Life McCarriston was born in Lynn, Massachusetts. She earbed a Bachelor of Fine Arts from Emmanuel College in Boston and a Master of Fine Arts in Creative Writing from Goddard College in Vermont. She has taught at Vermont College, Goddard College and George Washington University and has been a Poetry Fellow at the Bunting Institute of Radcliffe College. McCaffery holds dual American and Irish citizenship. She is a professor in the department of creative writing and Literature at the University of Alaska Anchorage (UAA), teaching Creative writing and literary arts since 1994. Her poems have appeared in The Atlantic Monthly, New England Monthly, Harvard Review and "in a broad range of anthologies", she was interviewed by Terry Gross on Fresh Air (a local radio) and featured in Bill Moyers' "The Language of Life: A Festival of Poets" at Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) and book The Language of Life: A Festival of Poets, 1995. She interviewed for All Things Considered, National Public Radio (NPR), aired July 14, 2001, included in Linda Hogan's "Intimate Nature" and Robert McDowell's "Cowboy Poetry Matters" and in The New York Times Book Review. She was a speaker, with Richard Hoffman, Grace Paley, Marybeth Holleman and Elizabeth Wales, at the panel titled “Writing with Heart AND Intellect” during Annual AWP Conference, Vancouver, British Columbia on March 31, 2005.Richard Hoffman Biography Page Writing American journalist, public commentator, and former White House Press Secretary Bill Moyers says she writes "about women, children, animals — healing" that "deal with the domestic violence that marred her childhood in working-class Lynn, Massachusetts and her subsequent feelings as a wife and mother." According to National Book Award winner Lisel Mueller: "Linda McCarriston accomplishes a near miracle, transforming memories of trauma into poems that are luminous and often sacramental, arriving at a hard-won peace." While she was writing for the Maine Sunday Telegram, the spring 1979 issue of literary journal Ploughshares, printed her 5 poems named, "Moon in Aquarius", "Eve", "Desire", "The Cleaving" and "Intent" as her first poetry publication. Recognition Her poem "Le Coursier de Jeanne d’Arc" was scored for soprano Judith Coen by Bruno Rigacci and had its premiere at the Spoleto Arts Symposia in July 2000. Two of her poems were read by Garrison Keillor in “The Writer’s Almanac”, NPR, in the week of April 18, 2000. Invited to contribute 60-page autobiography to Contemporary Authors Autobiography Series, Gale Research, 1996 Awards * 1984, AWP Award Series Selection. * 1991, Eva-Mary, book of 35 poems, won the Terrence Des Pres Prize * 1991, National Book Award for Poetry finalist, Eva-Mary"National Book Awards – 1991". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-04-13. * 1996, Chancellor’s Award for Excellence in Creative Activity, UAA * 2004, Alaska Press Women's Communicator of Achievement award, as APW Treasurer, for her "career accomplishments, as well as her participation in APW." Jan Ingram, from the award committee stated, “Linda is a nationally acclaimed poet who fought her way through difficult personal issues and the social pressures of her generation to find her voice. For her students and for the rest of us, she models courage and honesty." Publications *''Talking Soft Dutch''. Lubbock, TX: Texax Tech Press, 1984. ISBN 978-0-89672-115-9 *''Eva Mary''. Chicago: Another Chicago Press, 1991; Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1994. ISBN 978-0-8101-5008-9 *''Wrought Figure''. Saint Paul, MN: Midnight Paper Sales, 1997. *''Little River: New and selected poems''. Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon, 2000. ISBN 978-1-897648-17-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Linda McCarriston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 7, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Birthday Girl: 1950" *"Indian Girls" *"Riding Out at Evening" *Linda McCarriston at PoemHunter (1 poem) *Linda McCarriston at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Linda McCarriston at Amazon.com ;About *Linda McCarriston at the University of Alaska, Anchorage *Linda McCarriston: Interview at TriQuarterly, 2012. Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:American socialists Category:Emmanuel College (Massachusetts) alumni Category:Goddard College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Anchorage, Alaska Category:People from Lynn, Massachusetts Category:University of Alaska Anchorage people Category:Writers from Alaska Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets